I'm fired up, but I don't want to turn you into a pile of ashes
by Rubikimina
Summary: Huey doesn't know how to deal with his powers. Because his powers are too powerful for him, he can't control them; and it's driving him crazy. Huey can't do anything without putting himself in danger, and it can even hurt his family if he's not careful. Huey is tired of it; he has to learn how to control his powers. But it's harder than he thought.


"I think.. This is a bad idea, guys.." Huey mumbled, "What if it happens again ?!" he asked, and his voice cracked. He then looked at his hands.

They were a little sweaty; probably because he was nervous. His heart was pounding, and he didn't know what to do about it. He can't go there – not now.

They were supposed to go in Louie's secret place – somehow, nobody knew about it – and eat some snacks there. They would relax and have a nice day. Play around, have some good time.

Huey needed this. It was hard to calm down right now, he didn't relax for a long time – so the picnic is a good idea, but, of course, only bad things happens to Huey. Of course, he can't come.

His own body would betray him, and the picnic would become a disaster. He'd hurt people, and they could even.. die. Of course, he'd like to go with his brothers and Webby on a picnic, but it's not safe anymore.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Dewey will be there, so it'll be just fine." his little brother, Louie, replied with a smile – but somehow, it looked like a smirk.

"It's going to be okay, dude."

Huey sighs. They're begging him to come, yet he can't. What if he ruins it for everyone ?!

But, Dewey would be there, so everything should be fine, and with Webby's shield, they can protect themselves. If it goes wrong, they'll be okay anyways – so, he finally said yes.

"Let's just hope Captain Lost doesn't get us lost again !" Dewey said, and he felt Louie glaring at him, "Captain Lost, Captain Lost !" he chanted, throwing his arms in the air, while Webby just giggled.

It felt good to see them so happy. Yeah, going to the picnic wasn't such a bad idea, after all.

"Okay, I just hope there's enough snacks for everyone." the eldest triplet said, looking at the basket on the table, and Louie nodded, "Beakley took care of it. She told us to be careful, too."

"Alright guys, let's get going." Louie told them. Dewey and Webby cheered while Huey, not knowing what to do, just smiled. They all began to walk towards the forest.

Webby was carrying the snacks, and she happily chatted with Dewey. They sure speak a lot; they talk about weird things, really. Louie's phone was playing some music.. Huey kinda disliked it, but he doesn't really mind. Even if it has trash words, or bad grammar, it's alright. It's not THAT bad, compared to Dewey's musical taste.

"Where are we going, exactly ? You just told us it was your 'place', but where is it ?" Huey asked, and he raised his eyebrow when Louie shrugged.

"Eh, it's towards the forest, I guess, so nobody comes here." he answered, "Before you ask, I found it when.. You remember that one time when I ran away because I was upset ? Well, I went to the forest, because, well, it's like my second home. I feel better when I walk inside the forest."

Of course it would be like home, he has plant powers after all. He felt safer in the forest, it was calm, relaxing, quiet.. But what if he gets lost ? What if wolves attack him ? What if a monster attacks him ? What if SOMEONE attacks him ? Huey shook his head, and stopped thinking about it.

Louie can take care of himself. His powers were powerful enough – he can even heal himself a little. Not entirely, but hey, it's a start !

"I tripped, and I fell.. And somehow fell on a hidden place – my place. When I actually stepped on the grass..." he said and smiled, remembering how it happened, "Well, flowers began to suddenly grow out of nowhere ! Especially around the super big tree."

Huey could only nod; Louie seemed really happy about it. What big tree, though ? Oh well, guess he'll find out pretty soon.

"Where are we going, though ? Are you getting us lost again ?" Dewey asked, with a smug look. Louie rolled his eyes.

"Have you been listening ? We're going to the forest. And no, we're not lost – just stop with this nonsense ! It's getting old, Dewford.." Louie sounded annoyed, "Look, we're almost here." he said, and he pointed at the forest.

"Yay !" Webby squealed and she ran as fast as she could, "Careful, Webby, you might trip on something." Huey told her, and she nodded, "Okay.."

Louie suddenly stopped walking, and, he pointed at a hidden hole beneath a tree. Huey just wondered how he could make the difference – all the trees look the same. "Okay, see this hole ? You gotta jump, and you'll be right there." he said, looking at his brothers, "To get out of it.. You'll just see."

"Wooo !" Webby didn't waste a second – she quickly jumped into the hole, with Dewey soon following her, "Let's gooooooooooooooo ~ !" he yelled as loud as he could.

"You sure this is safe ?" Huey asked, but Louie didn't reply and just pushed him into the hole, "Just trust me !" he heard Louie from afar, and he quickly closed his eyes.

Everything went so fast – three second after he fell, Huey felt grass hitting his face. He opened his eyes and saw a small grass field, with beautiful flowers covering the majority of the grass – and, around the field, trees were everywhere.

In the field's center stood a giant tree, with all sorts of flowers around it. Anemones, Begonias, Buttercups, you name it. Huey's couldn't believe his eyes. It was an incredible view; breath-taking, even.

He's envious of Louie's powers – plants were calm, nature was harmless, and, he could even do some cool stuff ! If only he could summon plants..

"See ? Told you you'd like it !" Louie told him, and Huey shrieked – Louie literally came out of nowhere ! Louie loudly laughed at Huey's reaction and the his older brother rolled his eyes in response.

"So.." Huey said, looking around, "What do you do around here ?" he asked, and Louie shrugged, "I don't really know. I usually sit and calm down, or play video games here.. But you can also do this." Louie replied, and he pointed at Webby and Dewey

They were running around, and having fun. Webby was chasing Dewey; she laughed as loud as she could, and Dewey's smile was wider than the ocean – they were really enjoying this place.

Huey's heart sank – he just wishes he could join them, but what if he gets too excited ? He would burn the entire place.

He can't control his powers yet. It was incredibly hard, and everytime he would feel angry, or sad.. Flames would come out of nowhere, and burn everything around him. Sometimes he would even hurt someone, even if it wasn't his attention ! He's just afraid of what he can do.

Huey inherited Donald's famous anger. Though he doesn't get angry easily, when he does, he's just a living volcano. Literally. What if he gets so mad that he actually kills someone with his powers ?

But it's not as bad as it seems. Dewey, who has water powers, can actually control his; he could take the fire down, and he usually does. Huey can't really go anywhere without him, or else he'll become nervous – if Dewey's not here, that mean he could cause serious damage.

So, as a joke, they call him Fireman Dewey.

He just doesn't understand. Huey was the smarter one, yet everyone could control their powers but him ! It's ridiculous ! When he asked his Uncle Donald why he couldn't do it, Donald just told him that Huey's powers were just too strong, even stronger than his.

He should be proud, yet he strongly dislikes his powers. He would LOVE to have.. less dangerous powers. He would love to control water, or plants, or even rocks, just like Uncle Scrooge.

Anything but this !

"I'm just going to lay down on the grass, wanna join me ?" Louie asks with a tired smile and Huey nods, "Yeah, I'm too tired to run around like Dewey and Webby. I just wonder how they're so full of energy." Huey replied, smiling back.

They both lay against the huge tree, and they look at Webby and Dewey, who were still running like there was no tomorrow. They never get tired, do they ?

"See ? That's what I feel everyday. That's not laziness, I'm just tired all the time." Louie said with a smirk, and Huey smiled back, "I see ! I kinda envy you..."

"What do you mean ?" the youngest triplet asks, raising an eyebrow. Huey sighs and looks at his brother, and just shrugs.

"Well, school is stressing me out. I want to keep my good grades, so I study a lot; I don't really take breaks."

Louie doesn't respond. There's just silence, and somehow, Huey finds it calming, relaxing.

"You should take breaks, y'know ? It's bad for your health, and this is probably why you... uh, accidentally burn stuff so much. Because you're so stressed. That would make a lot of sense, actually !" Louie told him, "Y'should calm down a bit. You know, stay calmed, 'til you know how to control your powers."

"It's not easy. Even when I'm calm, it happens ! Uncle Donald told me that my powers were too... too strong !" Huey said, and his voice became louder, "I don't understand, it only happens to me ! Me ! I can't even do common things without burning everything around me !"

"Dude, calm down, or you'll bu—" Louie was interrupted by his older brother, "You know, I've burnt my backup copies of the JWG at least three times ! It just sucks to be me ! I don't want to have stronger powers, I want to be normal !" the eldest triplet yelled, and instinctively, Louie gets up and gets away from Huey.

He takes a few steps back, and Dewey stops running. He looks at them, and knows what happens next. Webby didn't seem to understand what was happening – she was still climbing the tree with ease.

"Dewey, water !" Louie hissed, and Dewey nodded. The place was soon engulfed in flames, and it was burning almost everywhere. Webby was stuck – if she jumps from there, she'll burn. But what if the tree burns ?! She was panicking – she could die right now.

Oh, wait ! She has her shield ! She closes her eyes and, two seconds after, a white bubble-like shield covers her entirely. She's safe, but, what about the others ? She jumped, and covered Louie as well. The poor duck looked terrified, but he's safe now.

Huey's eyes widened and he gasped in shock; he definitely didn't mean to do this ! He didn't want to hurt his family, he didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want to burn everything around him... He just felt hopeless.

Dewey raised his hand, and water started to come out of it. It formed a huge ball of water, and Dewey threw it at the ground. Then the flames were extinguished, and nothing was left but the tree and the burned grass. Huey looked at Dewey, and his heart... just broke. He felt useless..

Dewey had USEFUL powers and he could save his family, but.. he has destructive powers who cause nothing but bad things – and then, Huey thinks about it; he should learn how to control it. If he just doesn't do anything about it, then he'll never learn anything. Maybe going to the library would be a good choice. He'll pick up a few books and that'll probably help him.

"Well, no more fire ! But no more flowers, I guess.." Dewey said, and he looked at Louie.

'Sorry', he mouthed, and Louie shrugged. Webby shield's disappeared and Louie approached Dewey. Webby looked around, and saw Huey lying on the grass. She felt bad for Huey, who has been watching the entire time with a horrified expression – it wasn't his fault, she knew it.

"Eh, I can probably take care of it... Somehow. Let's just get back to the Mansion. I mean, there's no snacks anymore, and uh, well, we can't hang out here." Louie said, and they all nodded.

"To get out of here, y'gotta jump in this hole." Louie said and he pointed to a hole, right besides the tree. Somehow Huey didn't notice it. They all jumped, and three seconds after, they found themselves in the forest again. Wow, it was really weird. He felt nothing ! He just closed his eyes and found himself in the forest.. This is definitely weird.

He'd ask Louie about it later.

While they were walking towards the city, Huey looked at his little brother, who seemed.. kind of upset. But Louie couldn't blame anyone but him; he was the one who begged Huey to come, after all – and he knew it would happen, anyways. It's just.. He wasn't really expecting it to be this bad.

"I'm sorry, Louie.. I'm really sorry. I won't even think about it anymore, I don't want to cause any more damage. I'm so sorry."

Louie looked at him and then smiled – it looked like a sad smile, but Huey knew he wasn't really upset, "Well, it's alright ! It's not your fault... So don't apologize. I don't regret anything, y'know ? But that scared the crap out of me." he said, and Huey playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Language, Louie." he said with a smile, and Louie just laughed, "Please, it's not like you never swore once in your life !" he replied with a smirk.

Huey would be lying if he said that wasn't true. In fact, he probably uses curse words a lot than everybody else, but not in public – he was seen as the safe kid, after all. That'll ruin his image.

"Don't worry, though ! I will do everything to learn how to control my fire powers !" Huey told him, and he geniuenly grinned. This time, Louie nodded and he gave Huey a thumbs-up, "Then great ! I know you can d—"

"Wow, that was so.. epic ! If you could actually control your powers, you could actually make some sick moves !" Dewey said, interrupting Louie with a smile, "Yeah ! I'd like to have fire powers ! But all I have is a shield.." Webby pouted.

"Don't worry about it Webby, Ms. Beakley did say you'd have much stronger powers when you'll grow up." Huey replied with a smile.

"Yeah ! I hope so ! Anyways, I can help you with controlling your powers !" she said, and she suddenly got excited, and his brothers nodded at him.

"Any support would be amazing. Thank you guys." Huey said, and they all cheered, until they heard Louie sob. They all stopped walking and looked at Louie, who seemed a little upset.

"..What's up, Lou' ?" Dewey asked, raising an eyebrow, "I just realized something ! Uncle Scrooge lives on a hill, and I can't walk up a hill ! This is too much !" Louie said, and he gasped a little too dramatically.

"Ugh, you're so lazy !" the middle child said, and Webby shrugged, "The hill isn't that long, Louie. You're just overreacting.." she said, and Huey shook his head.

"I agree with Louie, it's kinda long." he told them, and they both shrugged, "Not for me." Webby and Dewey said in unison.

"I mean, he should have an elevator or something." Louie mumbled, and they all raised an eyebrow. They walked towards the mansion, with Louie's constant complains.

Huey thought about what happened earlier – how is he going to be able to control his powers ? He should go at the library, but that won't help that much.

He should try to train in a place where it's safe. He'll just ask Webby and Dewey to help him, and Louie can sorta help him too ?

He'll just search on Duckipedia, maybe that'll help, or maybe on Patoogle ? He usually wouldn't really bother with Patoogle, but his JWG couldn't help him – there's absolutely nothing about powers ! No pages, nothing !

Huey's determined to find out how to control his fire powers, though ! He'll do it for his family, and for everyone.

"We should just go at Starducks, I heard they have great coffees. Seriously, that hill is way too long. Let's go at Starducks, or maybe at Five Drakes and then let's just ask Launchpad to pick us up !" Louie said, and they all groaned.

Louie was too lazy for his own good, but they all agreed anyways. Huey burned all of their food and they were pretty hungry. They all just hope Huey doesn't burn the entire thing.

Somehow Huey felt calm about this. He wasn't that stressed anymore, he wasn't so scared – it's going to be alright now. He just needs to learn how to control his powers, and it should be just fine.

He just hopes so.

* * *

hey what's up :D

Lame title, lame summary. But the story is actually better than that, I guess !

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

patoogle is a pun ! "pato" means duck in spanish ! and in portuguese. so patoogle ! :DDDDDDDDD  
starducks is a pun, also, like, uh, starbucks, and starducks ? stole it from a fanfic named "help a brother out" so uh um um umumumrzurmzrized  
and duckipedia, is well, also a pun, but it's obvious, duh, wikipedia + duck  
FIVE DRAKS IS A PUN ! five drakes = five guys (it's like mcdonalds and burger king) + drakes. they're pretty obvious (except for the patoogle one, unless you know how to speak spanish)

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

please read this note ^^

Hi ! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my fanfiction. It's a Huey-centric one. Though I'll make some other fics of this AU, I think..  
"I'm fired up, but I don't want to turn you into a pile of ashes" GET IT LOOOOOL FIRE JOKES and also, he doesn't want to burn people accidentally,  
fired up is because he has stronger powers than his bros (but they're not much stronger than theirs, it's just stronger than usual, however dewey can still kick his ass anytime)

So, basically, they all have powers. That's pretty much it, best plot guys haha  
but somehow Huey cannot control his powers. His fire powers are too powerful for him, so he can't control it. he's proud of it but he's also scared - he doesn't want to hurt his family. so, huehue will try to learn how to control his fire powers ! ^^

So, Louie can summon, and control plants ! He can also heal himself ! Plants are chill, just like Louie, and they're the easiest to control (atleast in my AU) ! Also because he's green and all. Nature just seems best for Louie.  
Dewey can control and summon water, because quite frankly, I didn't know. I just wanted him to have water powers because he's blue ! Then I thought "Huey should have fire powers then ! :D"

Louie can control plants, and water is incredibly weak to plants. But Huey can easily burn Louie's plants, and Dewey can stop Huey's fire anytime. Basically they're kinda... balanced !  
This is reminding you of something, right ? Just like the Pokémon starters !

Webby.. I'm not so sure, but she's the defensive type. This is why Beakley taught her to fight, because if she gets in trouble, she'll know what to do. Webby is pretty much OP compared to the triplets !  
Her bubbleshield is based on Steven's bubble shield. It's the same thing, but Webby's shield can heal her. Just a little bit, though. But also, her shield isn't pink but white.  
trust me, i feel like webby will be more op than ever when she'll grow up. :DDDDD

Scrooge can summon rocks out of nowhere, because I WANT TO and because i had no idea 8D

I'll call this PowerDucksAU. For some reason. Sounds like a superhero AU lol

ahh, i hope you liked it though  
rip louie's secret place.


End file.
